Time to Move on
by Otaku-Neeky
Summary: Matt was getting over Mello, he wasn't the same, and when he was hurt by the one he loved, he took the comfort of Near. The one boy who Mello hated. MattxNear. - Mostly Fluff. No adult scenes. - Rated T for occasional swearing and a mildly-violent scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Hey Matt, you awake?"

Not again. Matt was sick of Mello interrupting his sleep, didn't he know that he hardly had time to rest in the Whammy House.

"Matt? I know you're there, answer me." Mello spoke louder, growling slightly as Matt stayed still, not responding. He was happy to share a room with his best friend, his boyfriend, but lately he didn't seem the same. Mello pounced out of his single bed, and launched at Matt on his bed, to Matts lucky, completely on the other side of the room. Matt quickly had time to duck for cover as Mello landed next to him, nearly suffocating him with hugs. He sure was annoying lately.

"Aw, come one Matty~." Mello chirped, pulling that awfully adorable smile of his, that he knew Matt couldn't resist. Matt just smiled and squeezed the boy, giving the sign that he would once again allow him to crash on his bed. Just as Matt was about to doze off he heard Mello say something.

"Mm, what was that Mels?" Slightly annoyed that he wouldn't leave him alone.

"I was thinking, we could maybe have some fun?" Mello replying, innocently as ever.

"What the hell! We're only 15!" Matt retorted, backing of Mello. What was that child thinking?!

"No, no silly, I meant if we could go out, you know, play around the orphanage a bit. You never leave this room Matty, all you do is play that stupid game of yours."

"Excuse me! That 'stupid game' is the only thing I have to relax. Don't you get it? We've had exams all week, I have been stacked with work, I never get sleep, and when I have a chance, you just come over and annoy the hell out of me!"

Mello was taken back. Was he the one that had made Matt like he is now? No, he didn't do anything wrong, it was all just Matt's fault. But he couldn't get angry at him, Matt was all he had.

"Sorry.. I'm so sorry." Mello drifted off at his last word.

Wait, what was this, Mello genuinely upset? Oh no, Mello had never gotten upset before. He had to do something, say anything. Matt felt terrible.

"Mels. Listen, don't feel sorry, please. I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it, I'm just.. tired." Quietly looking up at Mello's face, to see a response. But what he saw confused him. A smirk? What the hell was this?

"Oh my god Matt! You should've seen your face!" Mello hurled, unable to control his laughter. "I was only joking, geez, I never knew you could go all soft on me baby~." He said, poking Matt in his sides. But Matt didn't seem happy, not one bit. Mello had changed, he wasn't the same person he fell in love with, fell in love with at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey.. Matt? Can we still go out somewhere, please~."

"No." Matt was furious.

"Come on. Just.. Please. I will be fun!" Mello seemed to not care about what he had just said to Matt, but he knew he needed to make it up to him.

"..Fine. Only if you at least let me sleep when we get back."

"Sure! It will be fun, I promise."

Mello jumped up off Matt's bed, dragging him along the bedroom floor, and quietly led him in front of the playroom.

"Huh? Why here? Isn't this where Near stays?" Matt was confused. Although he was by Mello every second of the day, practically following everything he had done, he never understood what was so fun about hurting the small boy.

"Let's go in Matt~."

Mello swiftly opened the door, making sure not to make any noise. But this was weird, they couldn't see Near sitting in the middle of the rug, playing with his robots, or doing the same pitch white puzzles, over and over again.

"Where the hell is that fag?" Mello hissed, walking around the room.

But Matt had found him. Near, the small albino child, huddled in the very corner, looking more pale then he had ever. Matt gulped. What was wrong with him? Yes he knew, Mello didn't like him, he wanted him gone, but Matt couldn't ever see what was bad about him.

"Over there." Mello whispered in Matt's ear, grinning as he slowly walked over and stood in front of the boy.

"Get up."

But Near didn't move. Matt felt something was wrong, really wrong. Near never slept, or at least not where anyone was able to catch him. Was he really.. dead? Mello was getting impatient. Why wasn't he getting up? He nudged him in the ribs with his foot, nothing. He tried again, harder, but nothing escaped the boys mouth. No cries, no noise. But Matt had saw it, his eyes, they were full of pain.

"Mello. Stop."

"What did you say Matt!" Mello was getting angry. He just kicked him harder, surely one of his ribs would be broken by now. He felt amazing. But Matt surely didn't. He grabbed Mello's arm and pushed him off the boy.

"What..the..hell Matt!? Why are you defending that kid, he's worthless!" Mello hurled at Matt, smashing him to the floor, landing on his wrist. Crack. Matt whimpered, his wrist, it hurt, was it broken? Tears started pouring out of the gamers eyes. He was over him, him and his stupid behaviour.

"J-Just.. Go." Matt cried, holding onto his wrist, which looked like it was twisted backwards.  
Mello just huffed, and stormed out of the room.

"Whatever Matt! You're just as bad as him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Matt just laid there, unable to move, sobbing for minutes. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He loved Mello, he truly did, but he just couldn't stand him anymore. Near was just watching Matt, curious, he thought that boy hated him as well. Why had he stood up for him, disobeyed his boyfriend? After all, wasn't he just useless, like Mello told him, everyday.  
No, he knew he wasn't, he would never believe any names that someone called him, especially Mello, but today was different. He didn't feel normal, he felt like his body was giving up. Near was fragile, everybody could see that, so when something wasn't alright, usually it meant something much worse than expected.

"N-Near? You there..? I'm.. I'm s-sorry, sorry that I n-never stopped M.."

"It's okay." Near responded, half way through Matts sentence, only loud enough for Matt to just hear what he was saying. He was trying to think why Matt was apologising, it wasn't his fault, it was all that stupid child's.

Matt just froze. He had never really heard speak to him before, his voice, sounded so angelic, he was mesmerised. Matt slowly got up, groaning as he steadied his arm, making his way over to Near, he had to see if he was okay. Just as he was about to reach the pyjama-clad boy, he slipped on some plastic object, it was hard to make out what exactly it was, after all, the only light in the room was from the moon shining through the French windows.

"Aaagh My..my arm!"

Landing his already twisted wrist straight on the hard object, which he now saw was one of Near's robots, of course. The pain was excruciating, nothing he had ever experienced before.

"Matt? Matt? You need help." And with that, Near crawled over to Matts side to inspect the injury. That was funny though, Matt thought Near was hurt, how could he easily move? That was until light shone on his face, blood everywhere.

"Oh my god Near.. Y-your face!?"

Matt burst into tears, it was all his fault he hadn't stopped Mello earlier.

"Matt. Calm down. We need to help your arm."

"Near.. I'm j-just so sorry.. I never hated you. I-I'm sorry that I always let M-Mels hurt you."

Matt hiccuped as he spoke, he felt like such a horrible person, how could Near not even stand up for himself? Yes, he obviously wouldn't have a chance again Mello, but it seemed like he just ignored it, the pain.

"Matt... I'm used to it." Near went into the bathroom connected to the playroom, coming back with a roll of bandages. He slumped down next to Matt's body, unravelling the bandage and started securing his wrist.

"Thankyou.. So so much." Matt excitedly hugged Near, but as he did, the small boy immediately froze. Oh, Matt had forgotten, Near never liked affection, but it seemed like he froze for another reason. His whole body cringed, like he was still in pain..?

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot.." Matt had just squeezed the boy, where he had just been kicked by Mello. How could he have not remembered, poor Near.

"Um Near? Can I see if there is anything wrong?"

Near just stood there, embarrassed as he lifted the hem of his white pyjama top, revealing purple bruises all over his lower ribs.

"N-Near!" Matt felt even worse now. He just sat there, looking at this innocent boy, all beaten up, all because of him. He started to cry again, tears flowing all over the playroom floor. He hasn't cried this much in his whole life.

"Please don't cry." Was all Near had said. He released his hand, his shirt falling back down, covering those hideous bruises.

"We h-have to get you to the Nurse's room." Matt shakily stood up, leaning out his hand to help Near. After a few seconds of silence, Near stretched out his arm, taking his hand into Matt's. He felt safe now.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, still snowing outside for what felt like weeks, Matt woke up to find himself lying on a pitch white bed, turning over to see Near lying in another bed the same as his, bandages around his stomach, covered in a heap of.. blankets? They must've fell asleep in the nurses bay. But Near seemed to have more injuries then just bruises, he had tubes connected in his nose and needles poking though his arms. He looked like he was in a deathbed, yet he slept so peacefully, the dull morning sun shining off his pure silver locks. Slowly, Near squinted open his eyes, Matt not noticing him awaken didn't have time to look away, and was spotted staring at the boy.

"Is there something wrong?" Near replied, tilting his head as he spoke, curious to Matt's answer.

Matt had to agree, Near just looked adorable, his clear grey onyx eyes staring into his emerald green ones.

"Oh.. Um.. Uh, nothing. M-mornin' Near."

'Nice one Matt..' he spoke to himself. How come he had never seen Near like this before? Stupid Mello, always banning him from even speaking to the younger boy. To Matt's luck, the nurse entered the room, breaking the awkward silence.

"Good morning boys. I have your results here. Matt, the bandages Near had used definitely helped with your wrist, luckily it's not broken, but it has sever sprains. You will be able to leave here once we give you some antibiotics."

Matt was so ecstatic, he was still able to play his gameboy with a sprained wrist, right? 'Thankyou.' He mouthed to Near, who just nodded back.

"As for you Near, honestly things aren't looking to good for you. You seemed to have a severe case of hypothermia. We've administered intravenous fluids to warm up your blood stream, as well as oxygen to help breathe easier. This has been... The third time this winter, is that right?"

"Yes. That's right nurse."

Matt just sat there, silently listening to the conversation. He had felt sorry for the boy, always getting sick, each sickness seeming to be worse than the last. But for one, he was confused, hypothermia was from coldness..? Yes it had been snowing for the past few days, but surely staying indoors was warm enough?

"Near. Do you know what caused this?" Matt spoken up. He was genuinely worried about his health.

"Yes. I was.. Locked outside the orphanage that morning."

The nurse was shocked. "What! Near, who locked you out? We promise we won't let the person know, but we must inform the headmaster."

"No no. You mis-understood, I locked m-myself out."

"Near, don't lie. Who did this to you...? It was Mello, wasn't it?" Matt sighed. He knew it was him, no answered needed. Which seemed to be the case, Near just sat still on the bed, not responding.

"That little shit!" Matt stood up and burst through the door, he needed to teach that kid a lesson.

"No.. Please Matt, I don't want you to get hurt again." Near whispered, but he was to late.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt was practically sprinting through the orphanage corridors, he knew once he found Mello, things were about to get ugly. He just couldn't believe it, Mello had never done anything so low. Everyone knew Near had something against the weather, you could tell, the poor boy could never be outside for any longer than a few minutes. And to think, all morning? That could be hours! Just then he could see his and Mello's door up ahead, and without stopping he barged through, glaring at the one boy he despised.

"Oh, you came running back, did ya miss me~?" Mello chuckled as he pouted, raising his hand to his mouth.

"What... The.. Hell is wrong with you?!" Matt growled as he lunged forward, grabbing Mello by the collar. "Do you know what you have done?! Near could've died for all we know!"

"What do you mean!"

"You fucking locked Near outside! You know he could easily catch something about there!"

"Oh.. Yeah, that. Sooorry Mattie-boy, don't be angry at me~." Mello pouted again.

"No.. I'm not going to forgive you. You have even such jack-ass lately, and I'm completely over it! Mello, were over!" Matt puffed, letting go of Mello's shirt and storming back towards the nurses room. He was only a few steps outside from the door as he felt a harsh grip on his arm, pulling him back inside.

"Don't you leave Matt. You're not going anywhere."

"Seriously Mello, get over yourself. I'm not coming back."

Mello clenched his jaw, staring at Matt, who still hadn't turned around to face him.

"You know what..? I'm not even sorry."

"Huh?" Matt turned around, just as Mello's fist punched him square in him mouth, knocking him back, hitting his head on the metal bed-frame. Just as his vision started to come back, he felt another blow to his body, and another, and another. He felt numb, felt blood trickling down his chin, as he lay there, enduring Mello's bashing.

"Goodbye baby." Mello snickered, landing one final throw at Matt's face, causing him to black out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N .. Hey everyone ^.^ Just to clarify for this chapter and any future ones, some sentences or words written in italics and in single quotation marks mean it's someone speaking to themselves, not out loud though, just like their thoughts c: Yeah so, just incase you might've got confused.**  
**(( Sorry I haven't updated in a while ;-; .. I've had a blank on how the story will continue.. :3 ))**

|| Matt's POV ||

I woke up some time during the afternoon, who knows how long I've been out for, maybe even days. It was the same nurses room I had slept in when I was with Near, come to think of it, I really missed that boy. He just seemed so caring, so cute, maybe I had a small crush for him. But I'm not sure, everything was happening so fast, with me and Mello breaking up I guess, I mean, we must be officially split now since he beat the crap out of me and all. I felt a something tight wrapped around my head, so I went to feel what it was, immediately stopped by a pang of pain in my right arm, looking down noticing it was in a cast.

"Oh for god's sake.." I mumbled. Seriously, there's no way I could play videogames now.

'_Stupid Mello.'_

"Oh Matt.. You're awake." I heard a quite voice beside me, turning to see the small boy huddled on the lounge chair next to the bed.

'_W-what..? How long has he been there?!'_

"U-uhmm, h-hi Near."

'_Stuttering again Matt, what the hell..'_

"How are you feeling?" Near replied, not even eyeing me, just once again curling a lock of his white hair, out of habit I guess.

'_How I longed to just reach out and play with his hair, so sof- .. wait what am I thinking..?! I've only talked to him like twice..'_

"Matt?" Near spoke louder this time, focusing his attention to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. Tilting his head again and slightly pouting.

'_Seriously.. Stop Near, you're killing me.'_

"Uh.. Y-yeah sorry. Uhm, I feel okay I guess."

My face started to burn, was I seriously blushing? Oh god... I tried to turn away so he didn't have a chance to notice, but of course, this is Near we're talking about, he would be the first to point something out.

"Matt? You face is turning red, do you have a fever?" Near questioned, placing one of his cold hands on my forehead.

I gulped, things we're about to get awkward of course. Just as I was about to reply with some muddled up lie, I remembered something. Wasn't Near practically bed ridden when I left to fight Mello? How could he suddenly be fine, something was up.

"Near, how long have I been out?"

"Five days. Seems Mello must've hit-"

"Five days?!" I shouted, fully interrupting what Near was saying.

"Umm, s-sorry, it's just, it's quite a l-long time ya know..." I quickly replied again, looking down to make sure Near didn't see I was blushing again.

"It's okay Matt." He spoke up again, retrieving back his hand and continuing to curl his hair again.

'_Too cute.'_

"Oh and one more thing Matt. Mr. Roger decided to finally call up Mello about his actions, and well, he's been removed as your dorm partner. Instead he put me in his place."

"So.. Y-your my dorm partner n-now..?" I stuttered again. This seriously can't be happening.

"Yes. I hope this isn't a problem."

"No.. N-not at all." I mumbled, slightly blushing for the umpteenth time this afternoon.

I don't think I'll be able to handle sleeping in the same room as my slight crush every night, this was going to be.. Interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in ages.. Had a massive writers block and was just kinda busy. ~ soo.. I decided to make this chapter double the length, and I might continue like that as I noticed the chapters are quite short. :3 sorry if there are a few mistakes, its not that late, around 1am here, but I just really wanted to post something for you guys and get some sleep as i haven't in a while~ ;-; aaanyways, thanks for reading *^.^* as you might know, this is my first fanfiction so I'm extremely grateful for all of you. **

It turns out that it was already around 5:00pm when Matt had woken up, and the Nurse had fortunately allowed Matt to leave and continue resting back in his own dorm. Matt was glad that he was finally allowed to leave, considering this had been the second time this week. Stumbling out of the bed, he almost tumbled over immediately, being caught by the Nurse before he hit the ground.

"Watch out Matt." The nurse laughed, helping him stand upright again. "Maybe Near, you could help Matt back to your room?"

"Sure miss." Near spoke as he walked next to Matt, awkwardly reaching out his hand to his. Matt gulped again, slowly placing Near's hand in his, it felt like heaven, Near's hand perfectly fitting in his.

"Ahm~ boys, you going?" The nurse spoke up, noticing the pair just standing there.

"U-uh, yeah sorry." Matt replied, slightly embarrassed as he looked back to Near, slightly pouting. Near really wasn't use to public affection, even if it was just to help someone.

After finally making their way back to the dorm, luckily unseen, Near walked Matt over to his bed as the red-headed boy sat down, still holding onto Near's hand, oblivious that he had just zoned out.

"Ma.. M-Matt..?"

Matt suddenly looked up, embarrassed that he had completely froze, blush rising to his cheeks again. Near didn't reply, just nodding his head towards their hands.

"Uh.. Uhm.. S-sorry..." Face flushing more as he quickly released Near's pale hand, turning around to face the wall.

"You okay Matt?" Near questioned, staring at Matt's back, not sure why he wasn't responding. He tried again, nothing. Reaching out, he softly poked Matt's shoulder waiting to get some kind of reaction. Matt just froze again, slowly turning around to face the slightly puzzled Near.

"Yeah Near... I-I'm alright, just tired." Matt lies, pretending to stretch as he smiles at the boy in front of him.

"Okay, get some rest them." Near sighs as he makes his way to his own bed.

"You're not eating?" Matt questions, furrowing his brow at Near. "It's not good to skip meals ya know."

"Mm, not hungry." Near yawns, snuggling himself around his rabbit teddy, looking as if he's suffocating the poor thing.

"No wonder you're so skinny then!" Matt chirps back, hardly containing his grin as he noticed Near resting.

'_Adorable.'_

Near just hums in agreement, too tired to respond, eyes fluttering shut as he dozed off.  
Now Matt was stuck in bed, attempting to fall asleep when he was fully awake. No use. He turned back to face the small boy, awkwardly looking up every now and then, wishing he could just hug him, let him know how much he actually cares about him. He was sure, he knew this boy was something special.

"Goodnight gorgeous." Matt whispered as he finally grew sleepy, closing his eyes and allowing his body to rest.

|| Next day  
|| Time 11:00am

Much to Matt's happiness, Near agreed to sit with him at one of the tables for lunch. Everyone child in the room started as the pair grabbed their lunch and headed over to sit where Near would usually by himself. Of course Mello was furious, he was the one who was supposed to be with Matt, not Near.

"And what do we have here?" Mello smirked as he casually strolled over to the table, loud enough to be heard throughout the room.

"Just shut it Mello." Matt grunted back, glaring straight at him, then continuing to eat his food.

"And what about you huh?" Jabbing Near in the chest. "What the hell are you doing with Matt?"

Matt was more than angry now, he stood up, smacking Mello's hand away from Near. He was just over the abuse that Near was given. Yes, it wasn't major, but it sure as hell was something.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

"Oh, and now here we have Mattie-boy standing up for his little princess. Seriously what is wrong with you. You know he doesn't deserve anyone." Mello spat, shoving the small albino to the floor. Laughing as he saw Matt hurriedly crawl down next to the now injured Near, slowly picking him up bridal style and slugging back to their room.

Carefully laying the boy down on his bed, he sat next to him face looking in his lap. Of course being this close to Near made him embarrassed, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"T-thanks.." Near mumbled after a minute or two of pure silence.

"You hurt?" Matt slowly turns his head up to face Near, noticing him wriggling uncomfortably on his side.

"M-my back." Near stuttered as his finally had the power to roll on his stomach, freeing his aching body of any pressure.

"Um.. Do you want me to check it out?" Matt asked, blush rising on his face.

"Y-yes.." Near just whimpered.

'_Don't cry stupid.. Why are you showing your emotions now.'_

The voice in Nears head told him. Of course, he agreed. Why had he changed around Matt? This was one thing he couldn't understand.

Slowly lifting the hem of Near's shirt, Matt froze, stunned as he saw deep red spots all over his lower back, looking as though he had been beaten.

'_Was he really this fragile?'_

"N-Near. They're pretty bad.. Do you want me to take you back to the nurse?"

"No.. Just uh... Would you be able to put this on?" The nervous boy pointed to a bottle of soothing cream at the end of his nightstand. "The nurse said if I get sunburnt or hurt.. I should use it."

"O-Of course." Matt replied, extending his arm to reach for the bottle. Hands shaking out of pure embarrassment, he slowly squeezed some cream onto his fingers and rubbed on Nears back. He never knew that Near was so bony, and 'this' underweight. After a few short moments he pulled Nears shirt back down covering his shaking body, Matt knew he would've been extremely uncomfortable, but it was his health after all. Noticing he wasn't the only one blushing, he slightly chucked to himself.

"Y'know Near, you're kinda cute when you blush." He stated before standing back up and heading towards the door.

"See ya later." Matt smiled, shutting the door to their shared room, leaving a completely red-faced Near inside.


	8. Not a Chapter

**Hello all~**

**I'm truly sorry I haven't posted in.. probably like 2 months? **

**I've just been loaded with heaps of school and personal things happening, and never had the energy to sit down and write... OTL**

**Lately I've been also reading many other fanfictions, and going back to read my chapters, I noticed they are obvious quite short for one.. but also quite badly written. Of course I'm not going to completely abandon this story, but I thought that I should maybe re-write what I have so far, and then just continue on from there ^^ **

**The only thing that I'm not sure about is if I should change the relationship between Matt and Mello. At the start they are a couple, but I was thinking to make the story easier to write, that maybe they could just be bestfriends? Maybe in a way having that Mello isn't gay, and kind of homophobic I guess, ending with him more angry towards Matt as he starts to like Near? I don't want it to be to.. 'generic'? If that makes sense.. but I'm just really stuck with what I should do.. :/ If I did do that.. would the story become less 'cutesy' and more serious.. or would you's still enjoy it..? c: As this is my first fic, I'm really just worried that what I have written so far is completely horrible, and that no one even likes reading it, so I think I definitely have to start over fresh.. adding more descriptions and such.**

**Aaaaanyways.. I'm really sorry for the rant and all.. I would really love to here from anyone at all on how they feel about the Matt/Mello relationship change.. or just some honest feedback of my writing. I think I just need a little boost and I should be all well..**

**Thankyouu xx**

**Neeky**


End file.
